<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pack Mentality by DeanTheeRighteousMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492721">Pack Mentality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheeRighteousMan/pseuds/DeanTheeRighteousMan'>DeanTheeRighteousMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt Amara (Supernatural), Case Fic, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cooking, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dress Up, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Fashion &amp; Couture, Hotels, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Reaper Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void), Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Toddlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheeRighteousMan/pseuds/DeanTheeRighteousMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a passionate night Dean and Castiel are faced with an upcoming war, their families, and themselves. Billie and Amara meet face-to-face for the first time. Sam continues to spell cast. Jack discovers Evil Batman. Meta eats an omelette.</p><p>15x13 Coda // Week 9 // #SpnStayAtHome Prompt: Undercover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pack Mentality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pack mentality (noun) : Individuals influenced by their loved ones adopt certain behaviors on a largely emotional, rather than rational, basis. When individuals are affected by pack mentality, they may act together without planned direction to do so.</p><p>_______________</p><p>DUE TO A PERSONAL EMERGENCY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTPONED FOR A WEEK. </p><p>Something serious came up in my personal life that I need to attend to, and I will be unable to post my final chapter at this time. But, this story is very near and dear to my heart. I absolutely loved writing this series and I will definitely be back. </p><p>❤️ #AKF #SPNFamily #BlackLivesMatter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dean strolled into the kitchen with a big grin on his face, closing his bedroom door behind him in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. He walked over to the coffee pot, shoulders dancing and whistling a tune only he could place. Pouring himself a mug, Dean sighed, smelling that perfect morning coffee on this beautiful day. He let out a peaceful smile. Blowing on the mug, he took a savoring sip. "Mmm." Dean strolled over to the bar top table, where his brother had a laptop open. He set the mug of coffee down beside his brother, looking at Sam's grumpy face as Sam refused to give him eye contact. Dean glowed. "Good morning, Samuel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hate you." Sam lifted his hand, shaking three fingers at his big brother. "Three hours. I gave you and Cas <em>three hours</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean grinned, softly nodding his head with positive energy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You guys were so loud, I had to do magic! There's soundproofing in the living room now. Look at your bedroom door. It's covered in sigils. Did you even notice?" Sam said, still typing and focused on his research.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean wiggled his eyebrows, "Wanna hear how it went?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam glared up at Dean from his laptop. "I did hear how it went. That's kind of the problem."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, Sammy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam pleaded, "If you're about to tell me how good my best friend is in bed, just don't. Spare me. Please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean lifted his hands, holding both of his index fingers about seven or eight inches apart. Then he looked up at his brother. "I know there's one thing you wanna know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam smirked, glancing at Dean's closed bedroom door. "Alright, spill."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me find the most accurate representation." Dean turned his back to the fridge, rifling through it for a moment while Sam started to laugh behind him. "Ahhh, yes! Mmm. Here we go," Dean grinned, turning around before slamming a zucchini down on the table in front of his brother. "It's that big."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam gasped loudly, "No way! Not Cas. You're kidding."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dude. I'm not lying. This is it." Dean picked up the zucchini and tossed it in his hands for a second. His hands stroked it for a moment before putting it back down, "I'll be limping like a son of a bitch through the next few hunts. Let me tell ya. But he'll be worth every inch." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam winced, "Ouch?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean chuckled, "<em>Good</em> ouch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that a thing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, yeah." Dean promised, admiring the cold zucchini he'd taken from the fridge. "For sure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam started to tease him with one of his trademarked Little Brother Smirks. "Well, well, well. Look at you. Dating again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right? It's been a while. But if I had to choose someone, he'd be six feet of angel muscle with no refractory period and the inability to sleep. Because, wow. Last night was awesome."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam suddenly realized something. He pushed his laptop aside and leaned back in his barstool, giving Dean a long look. "Dude. I can't believe you've been hunting since you were four and this is your first interspecies relationship! Welcome to the club. How's that going? He accidentally scare the hell outta you yet? Cuz let me tell ya. One time Ruby ripped off a piece of the headboard and I damn near had a heart attack."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! Cas can't scare me. I've known him forever. I saw all that angel stuff years ago. I mean the only reason we started banging in the first place was because I woke up to him staring at me like a psycho." Dean waved his brother off with a scoff, picking up his coffee and opening the fridge. He pulled out some eggs and milk. "And he always does creepy crap like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Sure." Sam chuckled, clearly not believing his brother. He knows when the guy is lying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean grabbed a bag of cilantro and two tomatoes, confessing seconds later. "Fine, you're right. You happy? He did. He scared me a little. I caught a glimpse of his wings right before nirvana."</p>
  <p>"Holy shit, dude. What was that like?"</p>
  <p>Dean tapped his forehead against the fridge door and groaned loudly. "We were so connected at that one moment that I pierced the veil of his vessel and <em>saw</em> <em>him</em>. His true form. It was bright and huge and terrifying. I cannot tell you how hard it made me cu--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay! Well, it sounded like you had fun which is the most important part, Dean." Sam said, pulling the screen back up and continuing his research as he teased. "Or... should we all call you Bad Boy now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean sighed, hanging his head in embarrassment as he took a small block of cheddar cheese. "Jesus Christ, you heard that part? It was so late. The hell you doing up at that hour?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I dunno what were you guys doing yelling that loud when other people live with ya? Don't blame me." Sam countered, folding his arms at his brother. "I was getting a midnight snack at the worst time in the world. You think I wanted to hear that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean wiggled his shoulders as he went through the fridge, "Looks like we were both hungry in the middle of the night. Ehehehe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ew." Sam glared. "Dean, gross."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel came out of the bedroom in a concert tee and a pair of joggers. The shirt was black, small on him because it was meant for Dean, but it fit well enough. There was a faded yellow HENDRIX over his chest. Jimi stood holding an electric guitar behind his head, looking confident above the words THE CRY OF LOVE TOUR. The angel waved to Sam at the bar top table as he closed the double doors of Dean's bedroom. The once plain cream colored doors were now covered in symbols, hastily scribbled in black marker. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good morning, Sam. Thank you for the spell work last night." Castiel said warmly. "We struggled to modulate our voices. It won't happen again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean blushed, busying himself at the refrigerator with omelette ingredients. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam felt awkward about it. "Sure... you're welcome." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel announced casually. "We've decided to invite Amara to the summoning this morning. There are a few important matters she and Billie need to discuss. I already called Meta, so they'll both be here in about an hour. In the meantime, I'll get Jack up for breakfast." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, yeah. Sounds good." Sam looked away from Cas, feeling a bit of uncomfortability considering the topic he and Dean had before he walked in. Unfortunately, Sam cannot unhear the things he heard this morning. The moaning and the name calling and the slapping sounds will haunt his dreams forever. Meanwhile, Cas casually strolled through the room as if he didn't just pound Sam's brother into a screaming orgasm on the other side of the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is there any coffee left?" Cas asked.</p>
  <p>Dean waved Cas over to the coffee pot on the other side of the kitchen. It sat warm and ready, maybe half a cup of java inside. "Yeah, a little."</p>
  <p>Castiel crossed the kitchen. On the way there, he passed the fridge. Cas touched Dean's waist as he walked by, tugging him closer and kissing his cheek quickly before moving on. He headed for the coffee pot. The angel grabbed a mug from the cabinet. He poured himself a steaming hot cup, turning to face a quiet kitchen when he was done. Two stunned Winchester boys stared back at him, one of them still blushing and holding his cheek. Castiel blinked, "What?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing, baby. Everything's cool." Dean tugged Castiel over to the fridge. He kissed his angel's cheek in return. Cas smiled up at him all messy hair and kind eyes. He held his steaming mug of coffee in hand as he admired the man he loved. Dean stared back at his angel warmly before he looked to Sam. Pointing at Cas, he asked his brother, "Hey, Sam, it okay that we... uh, did that in front of you or is that an '<em>absolutely not never again</em>' type thing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam went back to his research, typing away. "I don't care enough about you two kissing to have an opinion on when it happens."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean let out a long breath, laughing at his nervousness and holding up the small bag of whole white mushrooms. "Good. I'm gonna make omelettes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam replied. "If that's what you want to do..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel took a sip of coffee. "Sam, what are you working on over there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam flipped the computer around, "I found Chuck's room in San Diego from the address Meta gave us yesterday. I've been doing a scan using the Men of Letters satellite. It's been abandoned for years and the whole street's quiet." He opened the browser bigger, clicking the right arrow to pass through pictures. "Look at this. Meta said it was a Del Taco. But if you check the satellite five years ago, it was a Biggerson's. Then before that, a Burger King, McDonalds, Carl's Jr. And it goes on and on, abandoned fast food chain after abandoned fast food chain. There's really powerful magic in that building that stays current and updates itself. I just wish I knew what it was. That would help us plan at least -- we could probably even work <em>with</em> it. Maybe when Amara and Billie get here we can talk strategy. What do you guys think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel nodded. "Good work. Chuck is onto Jack, so we need to move quickly. The room should only be about a ten hour drive away, so as soon as Amara's ready tomorrow morning, we'll go. But we must be wary. He knows where we are. Anything could be a trap."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean added, "The moment we drive out of city lines tomorrow, he'll be on us. Hopefully Jack will be enough to cover our asses from Vegas to Tijuana."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're right. Chuck's a problem." Sam said, letting out a heavy sigh, closing his laptop window. "That's why I called Rowena last night. She has a spell of protection that I could use on the Impala that might work with Amara's help. It would give us safe passage out of Reno. And my hotel room is full of supplies. I have everything we need to cast."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean nudged Cas's shoulder, "He has everything he needs to cast..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel started to smile up at Dean again, chuckling and patting his chest knowingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam made a sharp glare. "I'm not a witch, guys."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean said easily. "One of these days you're gonna pull that wand out of your ass and be honest with yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam raised his eyebrows. "Like you did with Cas's zucchini?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cas snorted as he took a sip of coffee, holding a rabid Dean Winchester back from charging at his brother. He kept Dean stationary with a strong angelic arm across his chest as the human hissed angrily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You said I could wear my dinosaur costume in the hotel suite. We're in the hotel suite."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel sighed at Jack, standing in his room, holding a blue oxford and a pair of jeans. "Sam and Dean are downstairs summoning Death. Amara will be here in minutes. She has a very tight schedule."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No!" Jack sobbed and cried, sitting on his yellow transformer bed in a large green dinosaur costume. He was folding his arms and weeping. The big plush T-Rex head sagged over his hair as the nephil boy cried. "I wanna be a dinosaur."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel said sternly. "We are meeting with two primordial beings that are sticking their necks out to help us win a war. You will arrive as a nephil, not a dinosaur."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack whined, face full of tears, "It's just a stupid outfit!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel replied, holding out the oxford and jeans, "Exactly. So wear this one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jackson Kline-Winchester."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack sniffed, "Yeah?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel set the clothes down beside the kid, kneeling to look at his level, "Why don't you want to change out of the dino costume? Something's wrong. What's wrong?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack shrugged, still crying. "Nothing's wrong, I like dinosaurs! They're cool! Grown up clothes are boring. And stupid."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel patted his head, "Jack. I know it's hard. Pretending to be older all the time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack nodded tearfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cas continued. "But, some things we must do because society demands it. I'm an angel, but to the outside world, I walk the Earth as a man. Sam and Dean hunt, but they portray themselves a certain way to keep peace and community. You will always be our little boy, you know that. And we don't expect you to be a different person. But we do need you to wear grown up clothes around others because your duality may confuse them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just wanna be a normal kid." Jack sniffed sorrowfully, dino head flopping over his shoulders. "But, I can't. Not really. Even though I do big things, I'm not big. I feel like I'm lying. Every day. I don't wanna be big anymore."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jack, you are perfect just the way you are. Okay? Look." Castiel shook his head and promised. "You haven't had it easy, son. I hear you. Your fathers and I are working really hard to give you a better childhood. We'll be free from the constant battles after Chuck is dealt with. After that happens you, me, and your dads will be able to have any life we choose. They want to make some changes, I know you do too. This fight is stressful for all of us. I'll talk to Sam and Dean about giving you more freedom wardrobe wise. And fun wise. Soon, all of this mess will be over." Castiel tapped his nose, "And you will be free to be yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack sniffed, "Thanks, Dad. For getting it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course. Your thoughts and feelings are very important, and it's my duty to be here. Never forget that. You don't have to hide under the dinosaur." Castiel poked the plush T-Rex head on Jack's costume hood, "It's okay to talk to me. I know I'm old, but I'll try to see things the way you do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack hugged his dad, his face pushed into Cas's tee shirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cas gestured to the clothes, "If you put these grown up clothes on for the summoning, I'll find that book of stickers you were telling me about during breakfast."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack's lip wobbled. "I like stickers."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know. We can choose some of them to enhance your outfit any way you like. Grown up clothes may be 'stupid', but they don't have to be boring." Castiel ran his thumb under Jack's eye, clearing the tears from his son's cheeks. "Compromise. How does that sound to you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack nodded, wiping his face. "It's okay, I guess. I dunno..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel poked his shoulder knowingly. "Want to turn it into a game?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack nodded harder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's play something called... Undercover." Castiel said, meeting his son's eyes and providing the positive energy he Jack needed to mirror. The boy had to believe in himself. He's strong, powerful, good. And that needs to be at the forefront of Jack's mind. If Jack is feeling out of place, it's not Cas's job to make him stuff it down. It's his job to help his child work through his emotions in a way he can understand, and see beauty within himself. If he doesn't do that, he fails as a parent. Castiel is a lot of things, but he isn't a failure. Jack is not a grown up. He's a kid. So, Cas spoke his language instead of expecting Jack to conform to what the adults in his life wanted. "We can't use this boring grown up outfit for the game, so we'll put that aside. But unfortunately, we can't use the cool dinosaur costume either. For this special brand new game, I need you... to pick out something that a secret agent would wear. On his way to a super secret mission."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack gasped, gazing over at his father. "S-secret agent?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it's FBI, but better."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Better than the FBI?!" Jack shrieked. The kid started, dino head shaking as he jumped. "I didn't know that could happen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Definitely." Castiel promised. He then pointed at the boy's dresser across the hotel room, already covered in toys, plushies, and crayons. "Downstairs, is a group of powerful allies. They're here to help us stop... Evil Batman."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack pressed his hand to his mouth, dino head flopping over his hair as he asked incredulously. "We're playing a game with secret agents and Evil Batman?! I've never even heard of Evil Batman."</p>
  <p>"Apparently his name is Red Hood, but that's not as cool." Castiel explained.</p>
  <p>"You're right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel said firmly. "Well, he's coming. Only the best secret agents in the world are up for the task. Billie, the destroyer. Amara, the queen bee. Sam, the witch. Dean, the muscle. Meta, the idiot. And, me. Your right hand man. We just need our golden boy to help us on our mission. Are you up for the task?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, yeah! Evil Batman is gonna wish he'd never been born!" Jack sprinted over to his dresser, waddling through the carpet in his dinosaur costume. He pulled open the drawers, throwing piece by piece out. He was making a huge mess. Thank goodness this room will cease to exist after they check out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time Castiel and Jack got to the living room, it was full. The thunderstorm still poured outside the window, rain smacking the windows as the angel and nephil descended the black metal staircase together. Jack's sneakers hit the steps as he rushed down the steps to Sam and Dean, dragging Cas by his hand. The boy wore a black suit with dark sunglasses with a fake plastic earpiece and a big suitcase he found in Sam's room. He was beaming as he hurried down the steps with Castiel, waving broadly. "Hi, Billie! Hi, Amara! I'm ready for the secret mission!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Death stood quietly by the glass table in leather pants, steel boots, and a long black cloak. The cloak was mammoth and obsidian, trailing behind her feet, black enough to eclipse the sun. No one in this world could pull off a cloak like that, but she did. Her hood up and obstructing her face and curls as she said calmly. "Sup."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good morning, child." Amara waved at Jack, coffin shaped acrylic nails now hot pink to match her morning robe. She sat on the long leather couch, an absolute vision in her thick tulle pink robe with long, fabulous sleeves lined in matching fur. The entire bottom length of her robe was lined in bright fur as well, floating above the expensive carpet. Her spaghetti strapped black silk nightgown hung from her delicate shoulders under the robe, brown hair falling perfectly down her back as she sipped an espresso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meta was at the bar top table, eating one of Dean's omelettes in a navy Chanel jumpsuit. Their hair sat piled on their head in a severe top knot, diamonds dangling from their ears. "Dean, this omelette is exquisite. You made these on your own?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean hissed from the couch next to Sam, "What--Where did you get that? I packed those in the fridge!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meta shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Billie said you were a good chef. Wasn't lying."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie did a thumbs up from the corner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara crossed her legs, examining her nails. "So, we're taking advice from traitors now, Meta? Cute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meta whined. "But, my queen. You've both changed since then. And I haven't had breakfast yet."</p>
  <p>"You couldn't wait till brunch?" Amara asked.</p>
  <p>Meta lifted their plate, full of half eaten omelette. "Dean has cooked for every iteration of Death. I had to try it."</p>
  <p>"I. Don't. Care." Amara pointed at Billie. "<em>She</em> helped Chuck turn me into the Mark! What's worse, she voted to stick me on Luciferfor thousands of years and created a soul bomb big enough to destroy me when I resurfaced. If Lucifer hadn't spread me to Cain for shits and giggles, I wouldn't even be here right now. I don't trust her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie said calmly. "Need I remind you, I was a reaper when I assisted in defeating you. I answered to Chuck at the time. And he wrote me to be subservient to him just like everyone else in this room. My hands were tied. Besides, you kept trying to destroy the universe. You can't blame me for protecting my home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara folded her arms, "I came around eventually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie gritted her teeth as she apologized. "I'm sorry I screwed you over. Happy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara hissed, "Too little too late, temp. I liked the old Death better. He was loyal."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I <em>am</em> Death. You do not get to choose how I appear. I was loyal to no one but the circle of life and Chuck because that was my purpose. But, when I became Death, I was freed from his manuscripts and I started reading everything he had planned in his little books. I have a new library now. A better one. Today, Amara, I stand here as an ally." Billie said sternly. "You're not the only one that came around."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara sipped her espresso. "Let's hope."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam waved Castiel and Jack over to the couch with them, bringing everyone's focus to the angels in the room. Sam sat on the far edge of the long tanned leather couch with Dean, closest to the kitchen bar top. Amara sat on the other end of the couch by the window. Castiel sat in the center, tugging Jack down beside him by their joined hands. The second their asses hit the leather, Sam spoke up. "Billie. Amara. If I could... you and Dean just had a conversation about Cas and his relationship with the Empty. Would you like to tell him what you told us?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel's head popped up. Between Jack and Amara, Castiel startled at the mention of The Empty. It's name evoked fear in the angel whether he wanted it to or not. He looked over at Billie patiently as she cleared her throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie spoke up, "It's claim on you doesn't conform to interdimensional law. The universe does not deal in gentleman's agreements, it deals in sacrifices and contracts. While the terms of your deal are unusually broad, the Empty has already proven to have dishonored them. The existence of this false claim hinders you from helping us to complete our mission, so as a group, we've decided to render it void."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel asked, eyes wide and hopeful. "Are-are you two serious? I would be eternally grateful to the both of you. I owe you my life--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara reached over and patted Cas's knee. "Don't you worry, angel. It'll just take a moment. The Empty's terrified of me. Actually. You know what. Billie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie answered. "Yes, Amara?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara flicked her wrist at the wall, a long golden rip appearing in the white paint. The wall cracked and split open to create a large gash in the fabric of space and time. It looked just like the one Jack had made when he was born, long glistening and golden. She glanced at Billie, batting her long lashes. "Wanna get this outta the way? We can knock it out right now. I have brunch with Ms. Wintour later, and coming up with next year's Met Gala theme gonna take up most of my morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean gasped, "<em>Anna</em> Wintour? No way!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara winked and placed her pointer finger over her lips. As Dean's jaw dropped at the idea of Amara speaking to someone that iconic over fucking brunch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie glided over. Her long cloak hid her boots as she ventured toward the rip in the wall. The sound of metal scraping perked their ears and her scythe appeared in her hand. Billie tapped the bottom of the scythe hard on the floor beside the rift, making an ominous thumping sound before she walked right into it. "Sure. Let's chat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara popped up, padding across the carpet barefoot. Her black nightgown and dramatic pink robe fluttered across the floor as she walked right over to the rift, heading in. "BRB."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel watched them leave, collapsing into the couch as Jack hugged his father. The little nephil squeezed his dad and grinned in his secret agent outfit. "Dad, they're gonna save you from the Empty!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean watched Castiel and their son embrace in the center of the couch. The glass table before them was littered with bowls, books, powders, and bones from the summoning spell. It now sat cold and disregarded after serving it's purpose. Castiel was still nearly frozen solid by everything going on as Jack vibrated with joy. Dean picked himself up off of the couch with a grunt as his joints cracked. He padded over to the two in the center of the couch. </p>
  <p>"Baby, you okay?" He sat beside Cas. The angel looked up at him, blue eyes full of emotion. Dean lifted his hand and rubbed Castiel's shoulder patiently. He wanted to provide the angel with reassurance. This was all happening quite quickly. He'd been cursed for two years, and knew that would become a topic of conversation eventually, but he never honestly thought <em>this</em> would happen. Especially so fast.</p>
  <p>While Cas was upstairs getting their toddler ready, Dean had been pleading his case. He wasted no time fighting for his angel. As soon as Amara and Billie showed up, he told them everything. Then, of course, he got cocky and threatened to walk out of the Chuck fight if they didn't help, which ultimately fuelled their call to action. Cas doesn't need to know about the last part though. Dean can already feel the angel rolling his eyes and doing his trademark deep, unimpressed sigh of disappointment at his human's recklessness.</p>
  <p>Jack pushed out of the hug, bouncing with excitement on the couch with his knees. "Cas is free! Cas is free! Yeah!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meta laughed from the bartop table, still eating an omelette. "Look at all that energy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack jumped up and down with glee in his secret agent costume. Sam watched tiredly from the other end of the very long couch. The rift throbbed against the wall, golden and crackling as Billie and Amara fought for Castiel's life on the other side. Jack stopped suddenly and asked, "Can we go in the rift and watch--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam shook his head. "Probably not a good idea to hang out in there. Let's wait here. Come on, kiddo, stop bouncing. Off the couch. And why are you wearing sunglasses inside? What's all that stuck to your ear? C'mere."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack pounced off the couch and pointed at his plastic earpiece, running over to Sam to show him. "Cas and I are playing Undercover. I'm a secret agent. It's like the FBI but better."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where did you get my briefcase from..." Sam sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack grinned behind his dark sunglasses. "Found it in your room."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please be careful." Sam pleaded. "There are a bunch of dead scorpions and charred metacarpal bones in there and I need it for a spell later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack tossed the suitcase in Sam's lap. "Ew?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel placed his hand against Dean's. The human rubbed his lover's knee warmly, keeping Cas grounded through physical touch. Cas looked up at him warmly, rubbing his thumb over bruised knuckles that he had healed a hundred times. While Meta watched Sam and Jack interact, Dean and Cas huddled close together. They held hands for a long moment, just breathing in the reality of the situation. Cas's freedom was almost here. The angel said softly, "You fought for me before I could... I was just getting Jack dressed, Dean. I was on my way downstairs... I would have at least helped defend myself..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, angel, look." Dean answered quietly, gazing into Cas's pretty eyes. "You're done fighting for your life like that, okay? You're a priority to me, Cas. You always have been. I'd throw it all away for you in a second. But now that you're finally mine, I -- well, Cas, I took that deal you made real personal. Billie and Amara, I made 'em swear. The Empty's gonna pay for messing with my baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel patted his cheek. "Thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean shook his head. "No, don't thank me, Cas. I did it for us. For our family. You were right that night on the hood of the car. I am the head of the household. Y'all look to me. If I can take the lead and protect my pack, I will do it the first chance I get. End of story."</p>
  <p>"Understood." Castiel nodded, closing his mouth with his lips turning up just a bit in the corners. Then he leaned in flirtatiously. "So, no there's more Team Free Will 2.0? We're a pack now?"</p>
  <p>Dean winked. "That's right, Blue Eyes."</p>
  <p>"What's my role in all this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean winked. "Well, this Pack Leader's gotta have a mate. I figure you qualify."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel leaned into Dean, letting the hunter wrap his arm around his shoulders as he sat up close beside him. "Mate? I thought we'd do the boyfriend thing first, but we can start there I guess."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean kissed his forehead, "Eh, I don't like 'boyfriend', it's kinda kiddish."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Partner?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gross."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lover?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Barf."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Significant other?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Projectile</em> barf."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Beau?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Christ, no." Dean complained. "I'm Kansas Southern, not Alabama Southern."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel asked, "There's a difference?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean made a serious face, hard eyes and firm lips speaking more than words ever could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay then." Castiel answered. "What if I called you my suitor instead?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That implies you're a lady."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was one once." Cas tapped Dean's knee. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean licked his lower lip before biting it, picturing Castiel as a girl as best he could. In his mind, of course, he made a few embellishments -- most of them vaguely pornographic. "That's hot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not really. I possessed Jimmy Novak's great, great grandmother for a brief time when she was a newlywed. It was alright, but clothes back then were so heavy and the undergarments... constricting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm." Dean closed his eyes and asked. "Speaking of undergarments, I need to maximize my fantasy here. Was she pretty?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel shrugged. "Her new husband sure thought so. Quite handsy. Explains their bountiful bloodline."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean leaned back on the couch, pulling Cas in closer. "One of these days, you're going to have to describe that entire situation to me in agonizing detail."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I didn't have sex with her husband, Dean." Castiel answered flatly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't give a rat's ass about him. Tell me about <em>her." </em>Dean pushed his shoulder playfully, "Was she nice? What did she smell like? How long was her hair? Same eyes as you? Please tell me she had your eyes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea. You'd probably stop listening halfway through and start pleasuring yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean smirked, "You? Castiel? As a pretty girl? In a tight corset and cute vintage panties? Oh, I would <em>without a doubt</em> start pleasuring mys--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rift throbbed against the wall, announcing the approach of two powerful entities. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cas urged his human lover quickly. "Dean. Behave. They're coming back."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean shrugged. "Whatever."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara and Billie walked out of the rift, arm in arm cackling like besties. The golden crackling rift to the Empty started to close behind them as the two leaned into each other's spaces, arms linked tightly at their elbows, laughing about whatever had just happened. There seemed to be a lot of mocking coming from their end. Amara was holding the scythe, twirling it casually in her manicured hands as she held it out and admired it. She looked up at Billie brightly, "That was the most fun I've had in centuries. You're pretty damn powerful. It's refreshing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We have to do this again, sometime soon." Billie said simply, watching casually as Amara played with the scythe. "I could make that thing cry for sport."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me too!" Amara chuckled, her pink robe sleeve dragging pink fur as she passed the weapon off to its owner. "The second we walked in together, the Empty was like 'huh I didn't make any illegal deals I don't know what you're talking about don't hurt me'. Little bitch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie's shoulders shook with laughter. She held up her hand, and Amara gave her a high five. Billie sighed. "You're right. You are different now. Your morality is clear. You're calculated. Wise. Powerful beyond measure. I'm glad we did that. Getting to know you was... illuminating."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I bet it was." Amara pushed her long brown hair behind her ear flirtatiously before strolling back across the room in her dramatic pink outfit, silk gown playing around her ankles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meta spoke up from the bar top table, still eating an omelette. "A minute ago you two hated each other."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Silence!" Amara walked ethereally to the center of the room, barefoot and one with the earth. Right in front of the stormy window, she stopped, turning to command the group. Then she opened her arms to the company before her, clapping hard once. The rain stuttered for a second, hovering in the air as it fell on the other side of the window. The thunder behind her ceased. The lightening darkened. She raised her chin and the rain started again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam, Dean, Castiel, Jack, and Meta all looked to the strong, calm deity before them. Amara announced, "With the power vested in me, Amara the god of Darkness and Billie the harbinger of Death, the angel Castiel is hearby freed." Cas pressed a hand to his chest. He felt like collapsing to the floor and worshipping at her feet. Dean held tightly onto Castiel's hand. Amara continued, booming out as the rift sealed neatly into the wall. "The chains binding his grace to the metaphysical forces of the Empty have been ground into dust and are no more. So say, I."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A large thunderbolt cracked across the sky, the following lightening flash brightened the land behind Amara. Of it hadn't been clear before, it was now. Meta was right. Amara was absolute. A queen amongst paupers. Castiel gazed up at her from the couch. He stared with wonder and gratitude, bowing his head of dark curls. "Thank you. <em>Thank you</em>. I am forever in your debt."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara smirked, "Nah, it's cool. We actually had fun in there. Call it a freebie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean asked, "Seriously? No strings?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie called out from the wall. "Of course not. What could you boys possibly give us?" Amara and Billie started to giggle together. Billie glided across the room, scraping her scythe across the floor as she made her way over the Amara. Death stood beside the Darkness and they looked into each other for a moment. Billie said firmly. "So. Ally. What would you like to do next?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara smiled. "I'd like to kick my brother's ass."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie bowed her head. "I can arrange that. We have a complete archangelic nephilim, three talented hunters with apocalyptic experience, me, and a room enchanted with magic strong enough to bind Chuck forever. And now, we have a boundless void at our disposal because you and I just put the Empty on a leash."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amara reached into Death's cloak and lifted Billie's chin with a gentle fingertip looking into her deep brown eyes. The two powerful creatures spoke silently for a moment. Then Amara stated simply. "You've been busy. I'm impressed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't know the half of it." Billie smirked. "But, you will soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meta chewed on their plate of eggs, raising a fork. "Great. I'll text you her schedule!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Billie shifted under her cloak's hood and waved her scythe around. "I don't have a cell phone. Just open a window and shout it into the ether."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door closed behind Sam, Meta, Jack, and Amara a moment ago. They were headed down to put a Chuck-level protection hex on the Impala before Amara's scheduled brunch with a fashion mogul. Billie on the other hand vanished as soon as they'd solidified their plan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now, armed with the location of Chuck's secret room and Jack's powerful feather, Billie plans to alter and enhance the magic inside so that Amara can enter freely, but Chuck won't have it as easy. They'll bait Chuck into reaching out, and when he does, they'll weaken him. While that's happening, they'll hopefully seal him inside and transport him to a place where he can't hurt anyone again. The Empty itself will be put back to sleep just as it wishes. Chuck will be left trapped, weakened, locked inside of the room. Then, the room will be dropped into a dark, desolate world where no creature is awake to help him. Then. At last. Freedom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They will soon live a life without a storyline. Gone will be the sensationalized battles, the ever-evolving monsters, the pointless murders, and the loveless hookups. Their life will finally be theirs to own. Every one of them has dreams and goals they put on hold to keep fighting for Chuck's entertainment -- Jack included. So, when this is all over, the Winchester Pack will have happiness waiting for them on the other side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it'll be over tomorrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as the door closed, Castiel took Dean by the sleeve. He tugged the hunter through the kitchen. Their socks padded along the cold marble floor. The angel kept walking, determined and strong willed with his hand still gripping Dean's sleeve. They approached Dean's hotel bedroom and Cas pushed his way in, ignoring the black marker sigils all over the doors. Dean smirked, ruffling his hair and unzipping his jeans, "Ooh, okay. I like where this is going. My safe word is 'sixty seven' but I don't mind a 69. Eyyyyy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dean. Sit." Castiel commanded, pointing at the silk sheeted king size bed.</p>
  <p>"Yes, sir!" The hunter scrambled to obey the order. He rushed through the bedroom, socked feet racing over the carpet until he reached the edge of the bed. He sat down on the black silk sheets and smiled to himself. They screwed all morning, but it's been a couple hours and he's had breakfast, so he's down to go again. Dean looked up at Cas with big green eyes, awaiting his next demand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel instead grabbed the big tanned velvet chair in the room, dragging it behind him as if it was weightless. The legs of the chair stuttered against the carpet as the angel pulled it. He stopped right before Dean's knees, taking a seat in front of the human. "We should talk."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean sighed dramatically, zipping his jeans back up. "About what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jack. He's struggling." Castiel said. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his thighs, clasping his hands shut. "We took so long to get dressed because he was crying."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean tilted his head in confusion. "But, when he came downstairs he was all smiles and sunshine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel insisted, looking back at his human lover. "That took work. I'm worried about him. Ever since he's gotten his soul back, it's like he's experiencing his childhood all over again. He's the same Jack he was before, but now there's this traumatized young boy inside him that's seeing the world as a very dark place. We raised him to be strong and he is, but he's exhausted from all this stress. If Billie hadn't had our entire plan laid out for us, Jack would have... he would have taken on the responsibility of saving the world from it's creator. And the child in him was cracking under all that pressure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean reached forward and took Cas's hand. He closed his other over it, keeping them close. "I hate putting him through this, Cas. He just has to get through tomorrow."</p>
  <p>"He will. We all will." Cas promised. "After we defeat Chuck, I propose we take some time off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean blinked. "You do? Oh. Well, I dunno. How much time are we talking?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know." Castiel confessed, gazing behind Dean out of the stormy window. "But he can't keep going on like this. Not right now. He's not going to say it, but he needs a break from all this fighting. He wants to be a kid. And after all he's sacrificed for us, we owe it to him to give him a childhood. He doesn't have many pleasant memories, Dean. That's on us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean nodded. He leaned closer on the bed, shuffling up a bit as he acknowledged the angel. "How about we try out the summer? We can put the blades down and drive to the coast. Create those memories. Sam can pick up a little side gig for fun. Then the three of us can keep an eye on the kid while he gets some sand and sun. It's a win-win."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel asked softly, "The coast? I thought you'd want to stay in the Bunker."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cas... there's this thing all human American kids dream about every year, me and Sammy included. And it's called: summer vacation." Dean said grinning over at his angel. "In June, schools close, camps open, and kids stop stressing over work for a little while and get more time to relax.  Growing up, Sam and I never had as much time or relaxation as the other kids. Just like Jack. Always looking over corners and hiding guns under our thrift store clothes. But sometimes, we stole a few days. Even if we just found a lake somewhere or a concert to crash or a rich person's house to break into, we had the time of our lives. But never have we had the whole summer." Dean patted Cas's shoulder. "So, let's give that to Jack. Let's give him a fun summer without monsters or fighting or bad guys. Just a nice semi-wholesome family vacation. What do you think?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The angel leaned in and pressed his forehead against Dean's. The human was warm, clean hair ticking Cas's skin. He thought about it for a moment. Three months is a nice amount of time. It wouldn't be too daunting. Won't make them feel like they're quitting their day job either. Jack would enjoy the beach too. Cas can see it now, their toddler running across the sand and into the ocean, building intricate sandcastles with Dean, napping on Sam's big shoulder in the backseat of the Impala as the sun set over the waves. His smile would be the brightest thing for miles. Jack's happiness is so precious to Castiel -- to all of them. Dean was right. This could work out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cas closed the space between them and kissed Dean's soft lips gently. "Let's do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean wiggled his shoulders with excitement, "Wow. The Winchester Family Summer Vacation. Has a nice ring to it."</p>
  <p>Castiel smiled fondly at Dean, in awe of his creativity. His imagination was so strong, so human. Cas loves that about him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're all getting matching Hawaiian shirts, that's non-negotiable." Dean said, energy bright and bubbly as as continued to plan their trip out loud. "Then, we'll get some cervezas, some lawn chairs, and we'll take over the beach. I bet Jack will love running around out there. Oh, man. It'll be a blast. We'll rent a house on the water so we can stretch out. Maybe bring a few fishing rods over. I can teach you a thing or two about that. If you pay attention this time, we might even be able to catch dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cas leaned in and kissed him again. "That sounds wonderful. I like your human lessons."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean kissed his angel back, patting his cheek. "You just wanna stare at my ass."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I do." Castiel admitted with a dreamy look in his blue eyes. "Now, about this house we're renting. What do you think the sleeping arrangements should be like?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean paused. "If I could choose everything right now, we'd rent a two bedroom. Jack would have his own room with his own TV so he stays in bed after lights out. I would give Sam the master bedroom so that he shuts the fuck up." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel nodded. "Good call."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then, you and me can take the studio guest house in the backyard. We'd get our own space, our own kitchen, our own shower, and one big bed." He leaned in and kissed Cas's again. "So we can be as close as we like. As much as we like. As loud as we like." Dean curled his finger into Cas's tee shirt collar, tugging him closer as he continued. "But, just so you know, Vacation Dean is a little different from Ordinary Dean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel gazed back at the handsome human. "How?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vacation Dean doesn't like wearing clothes." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Castiel's mouth went dry as he looked his hunter up and down for a moment, knowing exactly how beautiful that sight would be after spending last night with him. And now, he's going to get three months of it. Cas raised his hands up to cup Dean's face as he confessed. "I would love to meet him."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DUE TO A PERSONAL EMERGENCY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTPONED FOR A WEEK. </p><p>Something serious came up in my personal life that I need to attend to, and I will be unable to post my final chapter at this time. But, this story is very near and dear to my heart. I absolutely loved writing this series and I will definitely be back. </p><p>❤️ #AKF #SPNFamily #BlackLivesMatter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>